True Love's First Death
by Noir Productions
Summary: Lex has loved Lana forever. Then one day, He finally gets her, but only to find that he was dreaming. He HAD Lana until Clark accidentally took her away from him by accidentally ending her life. Thus beginning the feud between Lex Luthor and Superman.


True Love's First Death 

(Special note Ok, the characters from Smallville are not mine and I don't want any plagiarism issues either. This is a Lexana story and it is going to end tragically. This is one that isn't gonna have many parts to it like some of my others. So if you don't like the fact that someone is gonna die well, still read and tell me what you think)  
Pairing(s): L/L, C/C Other Characters: Pete Rating: PG-13 Elements: Drama, angst, and tragedy

It was little after 9 o' clock and Lana was closing up the Talon. Lex sat in a chair watching her as she shut everything off. She smiled at him and walked over to the door, and turned the open sign to close.

"There, finally."

She walked back over and sat across from him. He leaned in more to talk to her face to face.

"It was packed today."

Lex said, as Lana was taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled at her. She sighed.

"Well, I should probably get home."

Lex nodded. He stood up as she started to get up. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes?"

"I'm calling in regards to Pamula."

His eyes widened. Lana spun around to look back at him.

"I-is she alright?"

He said, concern and fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry but she didn't make it……."

He closed his phone as tears welled in his eyes. Lana walked over to him slowly. Then he whipped his phone at the wall and shattered to a million pieces. He started to sob and he fell to his knees. Lana bent down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, I'm here. Come on, lets get you home."

He wiped his tear away and stood up. They walked to the door and got into his car. They pulled up to the mansion. They walked into his office and he sat down by the fire. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He melted into her arms as she held him, feeling save for once in his life.

"Don't leave me alone, Lana."

She shook her head.

"I won't."

She laid down on the couch and he laid down on her, her arms still around him. He closed his eyes and he felt utterly defeated. She put her hand on the back of his head and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Lana woke up alone on Lex's couch. She Looked around and saw breakfast on a tray in front of her.

"Morning." She looked behind her and saw Lex standing there with his hands in his pockets and a button down shirt with none of the buttons done.

"I woke up earlier this morning and took the liberty in making you breakfast. After all, you did coddle me all night long."

"Lex, I"  
"Don't. You deserve it. You were there for me in my moment of weakness when no one would have been."

She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and walked over to his desk. When she finished.

"Well, I should probably get home. Chloe might be freaking out about where I am."

Lex nodded. Lana stood up and took her coat. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Call me later."

She walked out the door. Lex collapsed into his chair.

"Whoa"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana walked up the stairs to her room and saw Chloe sitting in a chair with a blanket around her as she slept, Lana smiled. Chloe stirred and saw Lana.

"Where were you all night?"

She asked, sleepily. Lana put her stuff down and sat on her bed.

"At Lex's."

Chloe looked at her confused.

"Apparently, someone close to him died last night."

"Oh god, is he alright?"

Lana shrugged.

"I don't know. We got back from the Talon and I held him all night long. He was so sad and defeated. Chloe, I've never seen him like this."

Chloe took in everything she said.

"You held him all night long?"

Lana blushed a little. Chloe gasped, smiling.

"Oh my god. Is Lana Lang falling for a Luthor?"

Lana smiled and looked at her. Chloe walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Aww, Lana is all glowy."

Lana rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe rubbed her arm. Lana looked at the clock.

"We should probably leave for school."

They changed clothes and left the house. The girls walked up the steps to the door and saw Clark and Pete walking up. Clark turned around and saw Chloe. He smiled as she walked over.

"Hey."

Chloe said, smiling and kissed him. Lana smiled. Chloe has been in love with Clark since as long as she could remember.

"Hello, Miss. Sullivan."

He said with a grin. They all went to there first hour class which they all miraculously had same one. They walked in and a large bouquet of red and white roses in them with a card, a box. Lana looked around to see who left it. Chloe walked over to her. Lana smelt the flowers and smiled. She picked up the card. The smell of it was very familiar.

"Lex…….."

She whispered. Chloe looked up from the roses to her. Lana opened the card and read it. Thanks you Lana for being there for me in my hour of need. You are an amazing and beautiful person. Some day, I hope you can see yourself with me. Love Lex Luthor. She gasped quietly and then looked at the box. She picked it up. Clark looked at all the stuff oddly.

"Who sent all this stuff, Lana?"

She opened it and there was a pair of keys. She looked at them oddly. There were three. She heard a ruckus in the hallway. A bunch of students were flooding towards the doors. They all walked out and Lana say a beautiful black BMW. Then Lex got out of the car. Lana looked at him. Clark looked at him oddly. Lex had a large smirk on his face.

"Hey, Lana."

He said. The students all looked back at her. She smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. Clark looked at them in realization. Pete fumed. Then Lex touched her face.

"Am I out of line?"

She shook her head and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The students all hooted and clapped. Chloe smiled and looked up at Clark. He looked down at her and took her hand. Pete turned and walked back to class.

"The other two keys. One is for the Talon. You are now the permanent owner, Ms. Lang."

"Oh Lex."

"The other one is to the house. It opens every door."

She looked up at him in awe.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"If you'll have me."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Lana."

"I love you, Lex."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large lightening bolt flashed and Lex bolted out of bed in cold sweat. He looked around his room. Then he started to sob.

"Oh Lana."

That morning, get dressed in his black shirt, black pants, and his black duster. He walked through the cemetery as the ran fell. He stopped at a large plot with the name: Lana Lang-Luthor. The inscription read. "Loving mother, loving wife, she will be missed. He put a dozen white roses in a flower holder. He touched the large, black head stone. He rested his head against the stone.

"I had another dream about you last night, my love. You'll never leave my dreams."

He started to cry. It was May 6, 2007. The death date was May 1, 2007. She was murdered my a man 5 days ago. He looked at Clark in the distance. Lex glared at him, tears streaming down his face. Clark looked at him with the same look. he killed her. Clark accidentally shot Lana, aiming for the man after her. Lex never forgave him. With this, started the feud between Lex Luthor and Superman. All over…………………love.


End file.
